There is known a user interface that displays a user and a plurality of menu items on a display device and enables the user to select a desired menu item by moving a specific part of the user's body, such as his/her hand, to locate the display position of the particular part over the display position of the menu item. Here, the menu items are displayed in fixed positions on the display screen.